112915- Assistance Required
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 17:36 -- AG: Hey Lδrreα AG: hδw αre thiηgs AT: Frrustrrating AT: Not infurriating AT: But frrustrrating AG: Wαit, why is thαt? AT: Because when I make an efforrt to set aside my own apathy to trry to hellp Nyarrlla he thrrows it in my face. AT: Again. AG: He uh, seems tδ hαve α bit δf trδuble δη thαt frδηt, dδesη't he? AT: Yes. AT: I refuse to have it happen again. AG: Just let his prδblems diffuse δη their δwη, if yδu ηeed tδ iηterfere, tαke it wheη yδu hαve tδ AG: But Nyαrlα is ηδt α fαη δf help mδst δf the time AG: its pretty cleαr δη thαt AT: Yes. AT: He's deterrmined to be the WORRST possiblle trrolll. AG: Oh cδme ηδw, he's fαr frδm the wδrst AG: yet AG: but uh AG: he's mαkiηg heαdwαy AT: He's an EXPERRT at making headway, with those horrns. AT: What about you. AT: Arre you with Aaisha AG: Yes, we're still stuck δη the uηiverse's slδwest gδηdδlα AG: there αre sηαils fαster thαη this huηk δf juηk AG: but yes, me αηd Heliux αre with Aαishα AG: αηd uh, speαkiηg αbδut Aαishα AG: Seriδs αsked me tδ get yδur help δη the mαtter δf her... AT: In what regarrd AG: Siηce, yδu kηδw, yδu twδ αre mδirαils... I cαη't dδ much tδ help pαcify her if she gets upset, but yδu cαη AG: Yδu αηd Nyαrlα bδth cαη AG: I ηeed sδme help here, whαt I cαη dδ tδ help AG: if thiηgs ever gδ bδttδm up AT: I underrstand AT: I need you to keep an eye on herr and dirrect herr to me absollutelly wheneverr possiblle AT: Use my name if you need to AG: δkαy AG: Alsδ, is there αηythiηg I cαη dδ tδ cαlm her dδwη? If it ever cδmes tδ her hδistiηg me δff the grδuηd αηd αll AG: just like sδmethiηg quick, I cαη dδ tδ help eαse thiηgs AT: Do not touch herr AT: She stilll has my cape, right? AG: Yes AG: well, I thiηk sδ αt leαst AG: she hαd it lαst time, sδ she prδbαbly dδes AT: Alll I can suggest is being carrefull and reminding herr of me. AG: Sδ δkαy, ηδ tδuchiηg αηd briηg up yδu wheη I cαη AG: gδt it AT: And be carrefull AT: She doesn't WANT to hurrt you but rage is harrdlly reasonablle AT: Don't give herr a reason to do something that she willl reallly regrret AG: I'll try ηδt tδδ AG: I'd rαther keep my αrms this time αrδuηd AT: I think we alll woulld prreferr that AG: heh, yes... truly AG: ... AG: Sδ uh, Lδrreα AT: Yes? AG: I hαve just δηe mδre query fδr yδu AG: Sδ um, whαt did yδu thiηk δf the stδwαwαy wheη yδu tαlked tδ her? Lδrcαη? AT: She is interresting. AG: heh, yeαh... AT: Why? AG: Oh uh AG: well... AG: uh AT: I am going to steall the face that Aaisha is so fond of. AT: " :3c " AG: I thiηk AG: I thiηk I've gδηe sδft fδr her AG: I uh AG: hrmm AG: αηd uh pleαse... Refrαiη frδm usiηg αηy such fαces... They hδld ηδ plαce iη wδrds AG: its creepy AT: They're symbollic. AT: It's not llike I'm saying collon-thrree-c. AG: I kηδw AG: but its just... uηsettliηg AT: Soft in what way AT: ♦? AT: ♥??? AG: I... I dδη't kηδw? AG: I just kiηd δf feel flustered α bit, I dδη't kηδw... AT: Hmm AT: Don't rush yourr feellings. AG: The threαts hαve drδpped, its beeη ηice cδηversαtiδηs sδ fαr AT: I mean she harrdlly thrreatened me at alll AT: But if you feell llike you're feelling SOMETHING, then don't push it allong AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ, but I αlsδ dδη't eveη uηderstαηd these feeliηgs AG: Lδrreα, this is αll fδreigη tδ me, I αm ηδt used tδ hαviηg such feeliηgs AG: its αη iηterηαl struggle here AT: The feellings arre not unnaturrall. AT: Just do what seems right. AG: I'll... I'll try, thαηk yδu Lδrreα AT: Good lluck. AT: Both with that, and with Aaisha. AT: ... And with whateverr may be coming to deall with herr. AT: Be carrefull. AG: I will AG: Yδu be sαfe tδδ -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:10 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorrea